1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device intended to be mounted on the wheel of a vehicle, able to assure the inflation of the tire, as well as deflation, when the wheel is rotating.
2. Background of the Related Art
The inflation pressure of tires is a very important parameter for good operation of the tires. It is important to maintain this pressure at a rated level. In some cases, it is even desirable to be able to modify the pressure as a function of the conditions of use of the vehicle. Therefore, systems have been developed which are able to assure inflation of tires even when they are being used. For example, systems are known which include a rotating joint transmitting the pressure from a stationary space, i.e., the vehicle itself, to the mobile space in rotation, i.e., the wheel. Systems are also known which use the deformation of the tire to pump air. If these latter are able to avoid the use of a rotating joint, their construction is so complex that they have never been developed on an industrial scale.